A Gallagher Prom
by GallagherGirl33
Summary: The COC has finally been destroyed, but the school has been destroyed, too. They are now on an island to finish the last two months of their senior year when the Blackthorne Boys arrive. What plans does the school have to make the end of this year special?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know I haven't updated my other stories in forever but I'm having some writer's block. I've been working on it, but in the meantime, I'm going to be working on this new idea I've had. I know this is a really short chapter, but it's more of an intro than a chapter.**

**Summary: The COC has finally been destroyed, but the school has been destroyed, too. They are now on an island to finish the last two months of their senior year when the Blackthorne Boys arrive. What plans does the school have to make the end of this year special?**

Chapter 1

The COC had been destroyed about two weeks ago as well as my home in the explosion. We had been flown to the back-up Gallagher (Yes, we had a backup school. The staff had really thought of everything). The best part of the new school was it was on a beautiful, privately owned tropical island.

We sat eating breakfast in the morning as my mom walked up to the podium in the front to speak. "As we all know, this year was stressful. It took a lot out of every single one of us and we wanted to do something this year to try and make it end on a positive note. So, we would like to welcome the Blackthorne boys!" A group of boys walked in and I looked around the room. Everyone looked really excited, but no one's excitement matched my boyfriend's, who was sitting next to me.

"This is so exciting!" Bex exclaimed. Macey didn't look interested until she saw Preston Winters follow them through the doors. Her face lit up in a smile and she started waving to him. He walked over, followed by Grant and Jonas.

Zach grinned. "You guys are here!"

Grant chuckled. "We thought you might want some other guys to hang out with. Sure, an all girls' school is fun for a while, but you need some guy friends."

After everyone took a seat, my mom continued talking. "That's not the most exciting annoucement, though. For the first time in history, the Gallagher Academy will be having a prom."

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Back again. I appreciate the favorites and follows and reviews I got. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

All the girls cheered while some guys looked uncertain.

Zach just turned to me with a smirk and said, "Go to prom with me, Gallagher Girl?"

I was about to say yes when Macey interrupted. "No. No. No. This is prom. She needs more than you to carelessly turn and ask her to prom like you're asking her to pass the bread. Make it special."

"How?" Jonas asked.

Macey grinned. "I don't know. You figure it out."

I rolled my eyes. "Macey, Zach is my boyfriend. He doesn't need to waste his time thinking about a cool way to ask me to prom. We all know I'm going to go with him no matter what so, yes, he can just turn to me carelessly and ask me to prom like he's asking me to pass the bread. It's one of the many joys of a relationship."

Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "You're the best girlfriend."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I know."

"Wait. Does this mean we have to think of a cool way to ask you girls to prom?" Grant asked. Macey, Bex, and Liz nodded. "We better get going to go plan." Grant, Jonas, and Preston practically sprinted out of the Grand Hall to go plan for prom. Zach sighed and gave me a quick kiss.

He stood up and said, "Well, I suppose they're going to need some help so I should go help them plan."

I smiled. "Have fun." He walked out, complaining the whole way.

"Now," Macey began, "let's talk dresses." Bex, Liz, and I all stood up, ignoring her, to throw away our food. "Fine. I'll be in our room. Meet me there so I have someone to talk to while I find your dresses." We just rolled our eyes and followed Macey to our room.

Zach's POV

I walked in the room I would now share with Grant, Jonas, and Preston and I saw them all thinking.

"I could write her a note!" Grant said.

Jonas snorted. "If you want Bex to punch you. Should I get Liz balloons?"

"Yeah, more things for Liz to trip over," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, Mr. Prom Expert. What's your genius idea?" Jonas asked.

Preston shook his head. "He doesn't even have to ask his girlfriend. She doesn't care."

"Don't worry. I already have a plan. I might not have to ask her but I have a great way to surprise her. I suppose I can help you come up with some ideas," I told them. I actually did have a plan for Cammie and it was perfect. It involved all the things she loved and it was private so people wouldn't be staring at her.

Grant shook his head. "How do you think you'll help come up with a plan for us to ask our girls?"

"Just think about what they like. That's what I did for Cammie," I said.

"What do you mean?" Preston asked.

I shrugged. "Well, what does Macey love more than anything?"

"Shopping," Preston answered easily.

I nodded. "Come up with something to do with that then. Jonas, what does Liz love?"

He answered, "Books and code-cracking and learning." He stopped for a second. "I have a great idea!" With that, Jonas grabbed his books and sprinted out the door.

"Your turn, Grant. What does Bex love?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Uh, me."

I smacked him. "Yeah, if you say that to Bex, you'll be going to prom alone."

He groaned. "Fine. She likes working out and she always wants sweets after we spar." Preston and I exchanged a look, coming up with a pretty basic idea, but one she would love none the less. Bex acted tough, but I got to know her more after Cammie ran away. She was really nice inside and would love anything cute and embarrassing he did for her. Something clicked in his brain and he finally got it. "I know what to do!"

After convincing the cook to let three boys bake in his kitchen, we spent three hours in there. We even skipped eating lunch with everyone. Grant's lucky me and Preston are nice. We still hadn't seen Jonas since his epiphany so it was just the three of us.

At two, Grant found Bex and asked her to go spar with him. Preston and I were in the corner of the P&E barn and we set up a small table to put our days work on. We got Cammie, Liz, and Macey to watch the couple through a secret passageway I found. We also had cameras up so we could forever watch this event.

After half an hour of us chatting quietly with the girls and them begging us to know what was going on, the two walked towards us and our group fell silent.

"I have a surprise for you, Bex," Grant said.

Bex laughed. "What is it?" He just blushed and led her to the table. Bex read it out loud. She first read the sheet of paper. "I think you're really sweet so..." Then she looked down at a tray of cupcakes that each said a different word. "Will you go to prom with me?" Bex grinned.

Grant nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I know it's super cheesy and nerdy, but I know you like cupcakes, especially after a workout and I just thought it might be cute, but I now realize how stupid it is and..." Grant was cut off by Bex kissing him. The girls aww-ed super loud so we were caught. Grant and Bex pulled away and the girls jumped out of the secret passageway followed by me and Preston. The girls were all hugging Bex so I walked to Grant.

"Congrats, Grant," I said.

Grant glared. "You all watched that."

Cammie piped up and said, "Yeah, and we videotaped it." Grant just blushed.

Over the speakers, we heard Mrs. Morgan make an announcement. "Tomorrow, we'll be taking a boat to another island nearby where there is a mall so you can all go shopping. Girls, that would be a nice time for you to get dresses." I saw Cammie groan, knowing she'd have to spend an afternoon dress shopping but I was excited. I could get anything I needed for asking Cammie to prom.

Cammie's POV

After the town day announcement, I was not excited. Macey would make me dry on every dress in the store.

"Okay, so let's talk colors. Bex, you can't have black, Cammie, you can't have red, and I can't r have green," Macey rambled.

"Why?" Preston asked.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Those were the colors of the dresses we wore sophomore year for the ball."

"But Liz can wear pink?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

Macey nodded. "Liz can just wear a different style or shade of pink. It's her color. This year, I'm thinking I want a nice, dark purple."

"I'm thinking I'll try some on tomorrow and pick one," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Zach asked, "Can I see your prom dress early this time? Like, before the dance?"

I shook my head. "I want to surprise you. It's more fun."

"Fine," Zach said.

"Hey, guys, it's time for dinner," Liz said eagerly.

"And you're so excited why?" Macey asked as Liz practically skipped towards the Grand Hall.

She shrugged. "Maybe I'll finally see Jonas." We all laughed and followed her.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
